No Todo es lo que Parece!
by Obstinate Tear
Summary: De día ella es una persona con un trabajo como cualquiera, de noche... de noche es un agente secreto. Los probelmas vendran cuando un apuesto joven, nada común, se cruce en su camino SS.
1. Vidas Normales

**Vidas Normales**

Un apartamento en Tomoeda:

-Se me hace tarde!- Una linda chica de 21 años corría por su apartamento en busca de su cartera para poder salir a su trabajo, ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso (era lunes!) y tenía que llegar antes que los alumnos...

- No puede ser! No puede ser! Siempre me pasa est.. ¡Au! que fue es..- bajo la mirada y vio que era su tan buscada cartera la cogió salió corriendo.

Era una mañana como cualquier otro para nuestra querida amiga. ¿Quieren saber quién es? Pues se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene 21 años vive sola y trabaja como profesora en una escuela. Alto Ahí! Les voy a dar un consejo... no se dejen llevar por la primera impresión, porque se podrían sorprender.

* * *

Un Mansión en Tomoeda: 

Con el cantar del gallo toda la servidumbre de la mansión se prepara para un nuevo día donde tendrán que soportar los gritos de su 'adorado patrón'. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Donde esta mi desayuno? Acaso no saben la hora que es, Hikaru tiene que llegar al colegio en 30 minutos y ustedes son unos incompetentes- un apuesto joven de 27 años gritaba desde su asiento en la mesa, su ceño fruncido lo hacia ver mas viejo, pero no le quita lo apuesto.

-¡Buenos días papá!-un dulce niña de 5 años saluda al sentarse en la mesa, se le ve todo un angelito, pero que sus ojos no les engañen... ya la van a conocer.

-Buenos días Hikaru¿No se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela?- dice Shaoran con una mueca en la cara.

-Tienes razón papá, ya me voy- Hikaru se despide con una sonrisa que encanta a cualquiera.

* * *

Llego justo a tiempo, aún no llegaban los alumnos, y así tendría tiempo de arreglar el salón con unos cuantos globos para poder recibir a los niños. 

-Muy bien! Ahora voy a poder darles una sorpresa.- la muy entusiasmada maestra se pone a arreglar el salón.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- una joven de cabellos oscuros se asoma por la puerta.

-si no es molestia te lo agradecería, Naoko

-Sabes que no es ningún problema para mi- le dice Naoko mientras le ayuda con algunos adornos- como te esta yendo con los pequeños?

-Me va muy bien, todos son muy obedientes y le... auch – Sakura se acaba de caer mientras arreglaba las carpetas.

-Como siempre tan despistada, ya deberías saber que el piso se encera todos los lunes.

* * *

-Buenos Días Señores - un joven de cabellera azul y anteojos esta hablando a un grupo de gente que parece estar impaciente - Li llegará en cualquier momento, por favor siéntanse cómodos mientras esperan. - En ese momento entra nada mas y nada menos que Li Shaoran

* * *

-Buenos Días, empecemos con la junta señores por favor tomen asiento. – el joven de cabellera azul se para en frente y empieza a explicar su plan de trabajo para el próximo año 

- Como sabrán este año las ventas de la empresa han subido, por tal motivo la meta del próximo año será... – Eriol, el joven de cabellera azul sigue hablando mientras que la mente de Li divaga por el espacio esperando que la aburrida junta se acabe.

* * *

Los niños al entrar al salón de clases se llevan una gran sorpresa al verla toda llena de globos y dulces. 

- Espero que mis sorpresa les haya gustado, pero no se queden ahí parados pasen para que puedan disfrutar de su sorpresa- Sakura les dice sonriendo. Mientras que los niños no lo piensan dos veces para entrar.

Y así transcurre una mañana 'normal' con relativa calma para Sakura y Shaoran, quienes no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que les depara el futuro...

Esta historia continuará

* * *

Notas de Autora¡hola! Como le vas? Espero que les haya gustado este premier capitulo. Les pido que me tengan paciencia es la primera vez que escribo un fic espero que se de su agrado. :) 

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Obstinate tear


	2. Al Ocultarse el Sol

**2.Al Ocultarse el Sol**

Tomoeda 9pm

El cielo esta completamente oscuro y hay nubes formándose, no se ven personas caminando por las calles , sólo se escuchan los carros pasar y la música que sale de algún bar. Una sombra se ve en las paredes pero se oculta rápidamente, como si tratase de no se vista, y no vuelve a aparecer.

Base secreta

Había mucho movimiento, todas las personas del lugar parecía estar haciendo algo, se oían teléfonos timbrar, televisores prendidos, la gente hablando, gritando o dando ordenes; hasta que una puerta se abrió y todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

-Buenas Noches - una hermosa chica de ojos verde jades con mirada seria – no se queden ahí parados y pónganse a trabajar que esta noche hay mucho que hacer, Chiharu dile a Plum que la espero en mi oficina.

- A la orden Cherry – una joven de 24 años de cabellos rojizos salió en busca de la mencionada Plum, mientras Cherry se dirigía a su oficina.

En la oficina

Alguien toca la puerta repetidas veces como si fuera un código – adelante – una hermosa joven de ojos color amatista y cabellos negros-grisáceosabrió la puerta para entrar y la volvió a cerrar.

- Me buscabas Cherry – Plum preguntó con inseguridad tenía miedo de que se enterará de su secreto.

- Dime Sakura cuando nadie nos escuche – respondió una tranquila Cherry aunque no pasó inadvertido el nerviosismo de su amiga – te llame para que me dieras los balances de los gastos en indumentaria y para que me expliques la próxima misión.

- ah ¡era eso! – suspiró Tomoyo, más conocida como Plum mano derecha de Cherry – quiero decir... que pense que querías el informe de capacidad de los chicos y como todavía no lo tengo list...

- Tomoyo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer la noche es corta y tenemos que apurarnos si queremos que la misión de hoy tenga existo – siguieron hablando y Plum le enseño el objetivo de la noche y las armas que usarían.

- Con que nuestro objetivo es el mafioso Yoshida, te dijeron si lo querían ¿vivo o muerto? – pregunto cherry sin mucho interés parece que la noche iba a ser muy tranquila.

- dijeron que cualquiera de las dos formas, no hay problema si muere nadie lo conoce y por lo tanto nadie notará su ausencia – respondió Plum como si fuero cosa de todos los días – dentro de una hora ¿está bien que se inicie la misión?

- Sí, llama al grupo Beta, ellos me van a ayudar - y sin más que decir Plum salió para arreglar todo lo que necesitarán para que la misión sea un éxito

En la mansión Li el dueño de casa esta conversando por teléfono encerrado en su despacho, y hablando muy bajo, raro en el que siempre para gritando y dando ordenes.

- Necesito que las 2 motocicletas estén listas antes de 1 hora, al igual que los 2 BMW y necesito más municiones y pistolas automáticas, entendido? - dijo Shaoran a penas aguantando el enojo pues su hija estaba despierta y podría escuchar – no quiero retrasos ni errores. Eso es todo – colgó el teléfono y se disponía a marcar otra vez cuando tocaron la puerta.

- adelante- dijo volviendo su vista a unos papeles que tenia que firmar.

- venía a despedirme papá – recién eran las 9 desde cuando Hikaru dormía tan temprano, ¿no estará con fiebre? – mi profesora dice que loas niñas pequeñas como yo deben dormir temprano – dijo rápidamente al la cara de incredulidad de su padre.

- Me esta tratando de decir que le haces mas caso a tu profesora que a mi – dijo todavía asombrado – tengo que conocerla, definitivamente. Entonces que esperas ve a dormir, tienes que obedecer.

- Si papá, hasta mañana – dijo y salió del despacho después de despedirse.

Después de haber sido interrumpido por su hija, su humor mejoró un poco, pero no por mucho cuando siguió haciendo varias llamadas más.

-¿Cómo? No es posible que no puedan arreglarlo es muy simple, ¡acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Son un trío de incompetentes, de eso hablaremos mañana por la mañana en estos momentos tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

¿Que le depara el futuro al pobre empleado de Shaoran que no supo hacer bien los mandatos? Eso ni yo misma lo sé, pero de algo estén seguros: nada bueno puede ser.

Un Bar

- ¿cómo piensas llevar los cargamentos sin ser descubierto? - un joven de 25 años aproximadamente preguntaba

- ¿Como crees? Pienso mandarlo junto con un cargamento de comida, así será más difícil que lo descubran- un hombre de mediana edad respondió- Acaso ¿estas dudando de mis habilidades?- pregunto con un tono amenazador.

- no como cree, jamás dudaría del gran Yoshida – respondió el joven sudando- creo que ya me tengo que ir, con su permiso. Se levantó y salió del restaurante.

- Mátenlo – dijo hablando por su teléfono móvil – Señorita tráigame una copa más de champagne - llamó a la mesera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se levantó de su cama, llevaba más de una hora timbrando a su novia y nadie le contestaba. Se estaba preguntando porque siempre que llamaba a esas horas nadie le contestaba cuando su querida novia trabajaba por las mañanas como modista. Tendría que averiguarlo. Sus pensamientos no llegaron más lejos cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

- alo? Quién habla – contestó con un gesto fastidiado, cuando reconoció la voz se paro de inmediato. – si dentro de 10 minutos estoy en la parte trasera del lugar – más palabras por el teléfono - si yo me encargo de llamar a Meiling, tú llama a Nakuru. – cortó el teléfono y salió apresuradamente de su cuarto, con rumbo desconocido.

Quién habrá llamado para dejar a Eriol tan preocupado...

Todo estaba completamente oscuro las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, se podría decir que nadie vivía ahí, o al menos nadie que tuviera un poco de sentido común. Varias sombras se empezaron a mover rápida y sigilosamente y se detuvieron a pocos metros de la casa.

- Muy ya saben que hacer, Sen, te encargas de cortar la corriente eléctrica; Megu vigila que nadie entre, y dispara a todo aquel que intente entrar; Tanosuke ten la camioneta lista para salir – dijo Cherry con tono de autoridad - no quiero fallos esta misión es sencilla, muy bien muévanse.

Todo empezaron a mover se con gran destreza, mientras Cherry se deslizaba por una ventana y entraba a la casa. – muy bien empecemos - dijo por el micrófono que tenía - la diversión empieza, cierto chicos? – se escucho un sí proveniente de los diferentes puntos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada des adentro, lo abrió con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie y luego lo cerro con la misma delicadeza – ya llegue bloqueen cualquier tipo de obstáculo- siguió caminando hasta quedar al frente de una cama donde alguien dormía.

- Yhosida despierta, quiero ver tus ojos de miedo antes de matarte - y antes de continuar tiró el primer objeto que encontró hacia la cama haciendo que el mencionado despertase.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cómo entraste? – un alarmado Yoshida preguntó si saber que más hacer - responde peda... – se quedó callado al ver el arma con el que estaba siendo apuntado.

- Tsk, tsk muchas preguntas para una persona que esta pronta morir, lo único que te voy a decir es que tus años como mafioso acabaron y con eso apretó el gatillo, la bala dio justo en su frente matándolo inmediatamente.

Lo último que vió Yoshida fueron 2 ojos color verde jades.

Sólo se pudo ver una larga nube de humo blanco, nadie se podría imaginar que por ahí habían pasado 2 motocicletas, la velocidad era tal que si chocaban podían causar una explosión.

- más rápido, tenemos que ir más rápido – una voz grave le dijo al conductor de la otra moto – tenemos que llegar antes que se marchen.

- esta bien – le contesto una mujer – pero si morimos es tu maldita culpa – renegó la chica pero aceleró aún más sin importar los riesgos.

- Ya llegamos y parece que ellos también- la otra voz dijo bajando la velocidad – ahora sólo hay que como vamos a entrar y que nadie se nos interponga.

- Mira ahí están -dijo la chica – La diversión va a comenzar jajaja – dijó riéndose y parando junto a un deportivo color negro.

- Ya era tiempo que llegarán – una joven de cabellos negros y ojos color rubi les dijo de manera agresiva - llevo esperando más de media hora para que parezcan y no me mires así Xiao Lang - dijo refierndose al chico de la motocicleta.

-Ya para Meiling, no es momento para tus rabietas – dijo Xiao Lang de manera desganada. – ¿Donde está Eriol?

- Fue a revisar la zona, no debe tardar en llegar – acababa de decir eso cuando una sombra apareció de la nada y todos apuntaron sus armas hacia esa dirección.

- Tranquilos bajen esas armas que se les puede escapar un tiro y soy muy joven para morir – dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa en la cara, todos los demás bajaron las armas.

- No es momento para juegos, ¡casi te vuelo la cabeza idiota! – Meiling le dijo su paciencia a punto de estallar – ahora dinos que fue lo que viste.

- Al parecer alguien se nos adelanto, encontré varios cuerpos en el suelo, y la puerta si seguro, entre a inspeccionar y ¿adivinen que encontré? – lo dijo en un tono muy calmado – el cuerpo de Yoshida yacía inerte en su cama.

- Esto se esta poniendo muy sospechoso, siempre alguien se nos adelanta y mata al traidor antes que nosotros – dijo Xiao Lang en un tono muy serio – tenemos que averiguar quien es y si esta a nuestro favor o es nuestro enemigo.

Que demonios, yo quería divertirme un poco – dijo la chica de la motocicleta. – no puede ser nos están quitando la diversión.

- Nakuru no es momento para tus bromas – dijo Eriol en un tono de incredulidad ( ¿a quien se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de comentario en un momento como este?) – Será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Todo se fueron por diferentes rumbos pero con un mismo pensamiento en mente: ¿quién mató a Yoshida?

Se escucho un abrir y cerrar de puertas antes que un grupo de personas vestidas de negro entraran. Todos se quedaron viéndoles como esperando que hicieran o dijeran algo.

-La operación fue un éxito – dijo una mujer que parecía ser la líder del grupo. – Plum manda el informe a la base central, todos los demás se pueden retirar, nos estamos viendo y diciendo eso se fue a su oficina.

- Muy bien chicos, ya la escucharon pueden irse – respondió Plum – Chiharu te podrías quedar a ayudarme

- claro no hay problema, sólo dime que tengo que hacer – respondió Chiharu con una linda sonrisa

- Gracias, necesito que hagas la lista con los nombres de los que participaron en la operación y que función tuvieron cada uno, yo necesito hablar con Cherry. – diciendo esto se dirigió a la oficina de la ya mencionada; mientras que los demás se fueron del lugar algunos a su casas, otros a pasarla bien en alguna discoteca y quien sabe a donde más.

Tocó la puerta y no esperó que le respondieran para entrar al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar? – Preguntó Tomoyo en forma cautelosa – quería pedirte un favor.

- si claro Tomoyo, dime ¿qué es lo que necesitas? – dijo la castaña alzando la vista para poder ver a su amiga, con un gesto de su mano la invitó a sentarse.

- Quería saber si el viernes por la tarde tienes tiempo libre – Empezó a decir plum cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga

- Lo que me estas preguntando tiene algo que ver con un tal ¿Eriol Hiiragisawa? – viendo el temor y asombro en la cara de su amiga dijo – Tomoyo sabes que me preocupo por ti por eso se que tienes novio y se llama Eriol. Y respondiendo tu pregunta: si, si tengo tiempo sobretodo si es para conocer a tu príncipe azul – dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡oh Sakura! No sabes el alivio que siento, pensé que no te iba a gustar la idea de que este saliendo con alguien, me entiendes ¿no? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa que adornaba su linda cara. – Le voy a decir a Eriol que si puedes conocerlo el viernes, vas a ver que es una gran persona.

- Si has puesto tu ojos en él, no dudo que sea una gran persona, mañana seguiremos hablando ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

- está bien, no olvides que mañana paso por ti para poder tomarte nuevas medidas – dijo poniéndose de pie y salir de la oficina de su amiga.

Y así es una noche 'normal' para nuestros queridos amigos, si a eso le dicen normal no quiero ni imaginarme que será una noche agitada y mucho menos como será una noche para recordar.

Notas de autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, con la misma autora, en el mismo día y por el mismo canal.

Quiero agradecer a las dos chicas que me mandaron un review, muchas, muchas gracias me puso muy contenta leerlos.

Bye y besos...

Obstinate Tear


	3. Encuentros Nada Agradables

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does**

**3. Reuniones Nada Agradables**

Era una mañana como cualquiera para Sakura Kinomoto, se había vuelto a levantar tarde y a duras penas había llega a tiempo al colegio, pero eso no le quitaba su buen humor. Hoy era viernes eso significaba que era último día de clases y lo mejor de todo es que faltaba sólo una semana para navidad.

- Buenos días niños – saludó a sus alumnos muy contenta – el día de hoy vamos a aprender una canción de navidad – todos los niños se pusieron muy contentos – la canción que les voy a enseñar se llama Jingle Bells

Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight  
Jingle bells  
jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh...

Luego de terminar la canción una de sus alumnas levantó la mano.

- Dime Hikaru – dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- señorita tengo una pregunta¿por qué se celebra la navidad? – preguntó la niña

Ok, esa pregunta nadie se la esperaba y menos si era una niña de 5 años la que preguntaba. Sakura pensó una manera fácil de hacer entender a la niña el significado de navidad, pero no encontraba ninguno. Se acerco hasta su carpeta y le preguntó:

- Dime Hikaru¿qué hacen cada 25 de Diciembre en tu casa?

- Nada, mayormente mi papá la pasa trabajando¿por qué me pregunta eso?

- Por nada pequeña, sabes una cosa... me gustaría hablar con tu papá uno de estos días – diciendo esto le explicó lo que significaba la navidad.

* * *

Dos jóvenes salían de una conferencia de trabajo y se les notaba cansados, a uno se le veía nervioso y al otro se le veía irritado como si estuviera a punto de golpear el primer objeto que pasara por sus manos. 

Xiao Lang, no se que hacer, que pasa si no le caigo bien a su prima; que pasa si tropiezo con algo o peor aún que pasa si tropiezo con ella y ambos caemos. Tomoyo me va a odiar si su prima no me acepta como su novio. – joven de gafas y ojos azules decía atropelladamente, irritando aun más a su acompañante.

- Puedes callarte, no va a pasar nada de lo que dices deja de ser paranoico y salgamos de una vez de acá. Faltan más de 4 horas para que te encuentres con tu novia y su prima, además yo también voy a estar ahí. – dijo Xiao Lang 'tratando' de calmar a su 'amigo'

- Hoy amaneciste del lado equivocado querido primo, pero para que veas que soy buen primo te perdono. - Dijo Eriol de forma alegre ganándose una mirada fulminante de Xiao Lang.

Antes que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa el celular del castaño empezó a sonar.

- Ahora¿qué quieres Meiling? – dijo el castaño

- _hola a ti también querido primo – dijo la otra voz de forma sarcástica -llamaba para decirte, que te necesitamos URGENTE en la base, hubo un problema con los nuevos integrantes._

- No hagan nada hasta que llegue, nos vemos en 15 minutos. – diciendo este colgó el teléfono –dice que nos necesitan en la base.

- supongo que no tengo más opciones, pero si llegamos tarde a la cita va a ser culpa tuya – le dijo el oji-azul a su primo.

Sin decir ni nada más ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la puerta de la cochera del edificio y se montaron en diferentes carros con rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Una intranquila Tomoyo se paseaba en su habitación, acaba de llamar con su amiga (que estaba en clases) pero a pesar de sus buenos consejos todavía no encontraba el vestido perfecto para su cita y ya llevaba más de 1 hora buscando en su nada pequeño guardarropas. 

- Tiene que haber algo aquí, estoy segura de eso ... – esas y otras frases iba diciendo mientras tiraba su ropa de un lado a otro en un inútil esfuerzo de encontrar un vestido adecuado, antes que gritará de frustración sonó el timbre.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se dio cuenta que sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su amiga Sakura kinomoto con un hermoso traje en manos.

- Oh Dios! Pensé que moriría no encontraba este vestido por ningún lado – dijo una entusiasmadísima Tomoyo – por cierto ¿dónde estaba?

- Hola Moyo, estaba en la lavandería por si no te acuerdas lo dejaste el lunes pasado, supuse que te habías olvidado y pasé a recogerlo de camino a tu casa – dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa. – ahora vístete que tenemos 2 horas antes de tu cita y yo tampoco me he vestido.

- Gracias Kura no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – luego se volteo buscando algo en el cuarto y al encontrarlo volteo – ahora sonríe a la cámara, lo voy a llamar 'Kawaii Sakura ayuda a Tomoyo' jojojojojo.

- Pensé que ya se te había quitado esa obsesión, pero creo que me equivoque – dijo una sorprendida Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza.

- tsk tsk hay cosas que nunca cambian Saku

Diciendo este ambas amigas comenzaron a arreglarse para la tan esperada cita donde Sakura conocería al novio de su amiga y al primo de este. Si todo iba bien pronto tendría un nuevo primo.

Ninguna de las dos sabía que los primos no eran personas comunes y corrientes con una vida normal como intentaban hacer creer a todos. Pero el tiempo se encargará de resolver estos pequeños detalles junto con otros secretos.

* * *

Restaurante Shirai 

Las luces que iluminaban el restaurante eran tenues, el lugar estaba finamente adornado y a simple vista uno se podía dar cuenta que el dueño del lugar era un chino (y con buen gusto por cierto )porque todos los adornos aludían a China.

En el lugar casi no se escuchaban ruidos, solamente algunos murmullos de aquí o allá de los clientes. Dentro de la cocina si se podía ver mucho movimiento. Y ... ¿a qué se debía esto? Pues el dueño junto con su primo iban a tener una cita en el restaurante dentro de 15 minutos y los empleados querían dar buena impresión.

Dos de los tantos empleados eran Takashi Yamasaki y Rika Sasaki, uno era mozo y la otra azafata. Ambos se encontraban en la puerta como recepcionistas y mientras esperaban a su jefe e invitadas conversaban¿de que conversaban? Pues de quien más del Jefe.

- dime Yamasaki¿quiénes serán esas chicas que van a venir hoy? – preguntó una chica de cabello color marrón claro a su acompañante.

- Sabias que en la antigua Grecia las personas que se citaban en un restaurante y se conocían por primera vez tenía que pagar el consumo de todos los clientes y además el man... – Yamasaki fue cortado por un golpe en la cabeza.

- Yamasaki no digas mentiras, si Chiharu estuviera aquí... Oh espera! Si ella estuviera aui en estos momentos estarías morado ¿o azul?

- Muy graciosa Rika, será mejor que sigamos haciendo nuestro trabajo antes que Li entre por esa puerta y nos grite.

- si tienes razón, Li tiene un carácter que da miedo.

Y así siguieron trabajando¿quiénes serán ellos para que hablan con tanta familiaridad de Li? Eso nadie lo sabe sólo ellos.

* * *

3:05 pm en un apartamento de Tomoeda 

Dos chicas gritaban y corrían por todo el lugar y no encontraban lo que buscaban. ¿quieren saber quienes son? Pues nada más y nada menos Que Sakura y Tomoyo, que a pesar de llevar 2 horas arreglándose aún no acaban. Y no acaban por que se la pasaron hable y hable todo el tiempo y ahora están retrasadas.

- Vamos a llegar tarde, Y se van a ir y si se van no los voy a ver y si no los.. – decía Tomoyo mientras busca el par de su sandalia.

- Escucha Tomoyo, se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar en el restauran ¿Cierto?- a lo que la aludida respondió moviendo la cabeza – bien, entonces le podemos decir que nos quedamos atrapadas en el tráfico y que por eso llegamos tarde y se acabo el problemas.

- oh! Eres genial Sakura – dijo Tomoyo al mismo tiempo que encontraba su sandalia – ya lo encontré. Nos podemos ir.

- Ya era hora – dijo Sakura mirándose por última vez al espejo – dame las llaves yo manejo.

Salieron del apartamento rumbo a restaurante donde Sakura conocería al novio de Tomoyo y daría su visto bueno.

* * *

Restauran Shirai 3:21 pm 

El lugar se encontraba más lleno que minutos atrás. En la sección privada y apuesto joven de cabellos marrones estaba enojado y con cada minuto que pasaba su enojo crecía.

- Si se tarda antes de que se casen, no quiero saber como va a ser cuando ya lo estén – decía Shaoran conteniendo su enojo. Nadie pero absolutamente nadie hacia esperar a Li Xiao Lang

- Ya van a llegar no te impacientes, además no te puedes ir tienes que conocerla y ver si pasa la prueba – respondió Eriol

- Pues la chica va a tener que ser extremadamente hábil si quieres aprobar porque su tardanza ya le está quitando puntos. –luego Shaoran se dio cuenta de algo – ella sabe de nuestra banda ¿o no?

- No aún no se lo he dicho, primero quiero saber si aprueba para decirle. Porque no tiene caso decirle si no es aceptada.

-Tienes razón. – en ese momento tocaron la puerta de donde se encontraban con un 'pase de Shaoran 2 figuras femeninas entraron al lugar.

La primera tenia cabellera negro-grisáceo de ojos azules y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sandalias de tacón alto. Su compañera un tenia la misma contextura que ella, tenia hermosos cabellos casi dorados y ojos color verde-jade; llevaba puesto una blusa rosada sin magas que combinaba con un minifalda negra y un par de sandalias de tacón bajo.

- Sentimos la tardanza, pero había congestión vehicular al parecer por un choque, y no pudimos llegar antes – dijo la de ojos azules.

- no hay problema Tomoyo – dijo Eriol – permítanme presentarles a mi primo Li Xiao Lang.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas muchas con una inclinación de la cabeza.

- El gusto es mío – dijo de mala gana Shaoran después de haber recibido un golpe de su primo.

- Es verdad – dijo Tomoyo – esta es mi prima Sakura, Sakura el es mi novio Eriol y su primo que nos acaban de presentar.

- Encantada – después de los respectivos saludos los cuatro se sentaron e hicieron sus pedidos.

Ahora empezaba el verdadero interrogatorio, nada disimulado por cierto. De esta pequeña conversación se definiría el futuro de los jóvenes Daidouji y Hiiragisawa.

- Dígame señorita Daidouji¿ a qué se dedica? – pregunto Shaoran

- Soy diseñadora de modas especialmente en ropa femenina. – respondió

Tomoyo, sin saber que sus respuestas decidirían su futuro.

- y... ¿le gusta lo que hace? – volvió a preguntar

- Claro que sí, disfruto mucho mi trabajo . respondió tomoyo sintiéndose un poco incomoda

- ¿ Cuantos años tiene Hiiragisawa ? – pregunto la dulce voz de Sakura

- Puede llamarme Eriol, si prefiere – dijo este – tengo 27 años al igual que mi primo, Srta. Kinomoto

- Muy bien Eriol, llámame Sakura nadie me llama Kinomoto. – Sakura estaba buscando una forma de saber quien era sin levantar sospechas pero no encontraba ninguna.

- Sabes Kura, Eriol y su primo son dueños de este restauran y ambos han estudia administración de empresas, también son dueños de otras empresas – dijo Tomoyo tratando de salvar el pellejo de Eriol, ella lo amaba tanto que moriría si Sakura no lo aprobaba.

- Los felicito, este lugar es impresionante – Sakura noto el nerviosismo de su amiga y decidió cambiar de tema – ¿cuando es la fecha de la boda? – con esa pregunta Shaoran casi se atraganta.

- A decir verdad aún no le hemos puesto fecha, todo depende de Tomoyo – dijo un pensativo Eriol

- Srta. Kinomoto, disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿cuántos años tien? – preguntó Shaoran – parece demasiado joven ¿no cree?

- Pues para serle sincera tengo 21 años, no soy tan joven como aparento ser – dijo ahogando una risa, luego en una voz más siniestra dijo – no se deje llevar por las apariencias, no todo es lo que parece.

-nunca me dejo llevar por las apariencias Srta. ¿A qué se dedica?

- Soy profesora en la primaria Tomoeda aunque no lo parezca – dijo Sakura analizando cada palabra que decían Eriol o Shaoran. Pero mostrando su bella sonrisa.

En ese momento el celular de Tomoyo empezó a timbrar, disculpándose se retiro de la mesa para poder hablar mejor. Aprovechando la ausencia de su prima, Sakura decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos.

- Muy bien hablen- dijo fijando su mirada en los dos – se muy bien que ocultan algo y quiero saber que es de lo contrario voy a prohibirle a Tomoyo que te siga viendo – dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol – estoy esperando y no tengo mucha paciencia

- creo que estas equivocada no te ocultamos nada – dijo Eriol preguntándose si la chica que estaba sentada frente a él era la misma Sakura que acababa de conocer momentos atrás.

- ¡Por favor, se ve claramente que están ocultando algo hablen de una vez no quiero perder más tiempo – pero ya no pudo seguir diciendo nada más por que en ese momento entró Tomoyo que sintió la tensión que había en el lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No pasa nada – respondió Shaoran que se había mantenido callado en la pequeña discusión.

- si pasa algo y lo quiero saber ahora – dijo Sakura perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía – piensan decirnos que es o no.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos iba a decir palabra alguna cogio sus cosas y se paró.

- Tomoyo, nos vamos – diciendo esto salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tomoyo sin que se le quebrara la voz, salió sin decir una palabra más.

Cuando ambas estaban fuera de vista el primero en hablar fue Shaoran.

- Vaya genio el de la prima – dijo este con una media sonrisa – creo que nos convendría tener a las dos en nuestra banda.

- Opino lo mismo, sabes algo Sakura me sorprendió de sobremanera, se le ve tan frágil que nunca habría pensado que podría ser tan tan...

- Temible – terminó Shaoran por Eriol – será mejor que vayamos a buscarlas y explicarle la situación cuanto antes no quiero cruzármelas en su día malo.

Diciendo esto ambos se pararon de la mesa y se fueron en busca de las dos jóvenes.

* * *

Las pistas estaban libres por eso no importaba mucho que Sakura fuera a mas de 120 km. por hora. Ninguna de las dos había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del restauran, pero a decir verdad Sakura estaba buscando una manera de disculparse con Tomoyo. Ella sabía muy bien que era la menos de las 2 y que no tenía derecho a meterce en la vida de Tomoyo, pero era sólo porque se preocupaba por ella. 

- Lo siento Moyo – dijo sakura cuando el semáforo indicaba que paren – no fue mi intención... yo... yo ... yo

- No tienes de que disculparte kura, se muy bien que tu sexto sentido nunca falla y si tu dices que están ocultando algo es porque Están ocultando algo. – dijo Tomoyo tratando de contener las lágrima – pero a pesar de que yo pensaba lo mismo no pude evitar enamorarme de él y eso me está rompiendo el corazón – dijo sin poder contener ya las lágrimas.

- Oh Moyo! – dijo Sakura girándose para abrazarla sin importarle que la luz del semáforo ya había cambiado – lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer.

- No hay nada que hacer Kura mejor dejémoslo así, además llamaron de la base nos están solicitando con urgencia eso es lo que te iba a decir cuando entre.

- Está bien será mejor ir, más tarde hablaremos de esto. Sin decir una palabra más cambio de dirección con un pensamiento fijo es su mente : mañana mismo descubriría que es lo que ocultaba Hiiragisawa Eriol.

* * *

Notas de autora¿ que les pareció? Espero les halla gustado este capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora pero como mis vacaciones ya se acaban las compras escolares de mi hermana y las mías no me dejan respirar. 

Agradeceré mucho si me dan su opinión y consejos para mejorar.Gracias por los reviews :)

Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo de No todo es lo que Parece en el mismo canal y por el mismo horario.

See ya

Obstinate Tear


	4. Visitas Inesperadas

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does**

**4. Visitas Inesperadas.**

Era una mañana como cualquiera en un vecindario como cualquiera con casa normales y vecinos normales... bueno no todos era normales. Desde afuera se veía como una casa normal de 2 pisos pintado de marfil oscuro había un auto, sip todo muy lindo desde afuera, pero... ¿desde adentro? También aparentaba ser una casa normal pero no se dejen engañar.

La casa donde vivía Sakura Kinomoto estaba muy lejos de ser normal. A pesar de que a simple vista se ve como cualquier otra casa basta con una simple clave secreta para que todo cambie. Las paredes dejaban de tener cuadros y pasaban a tener equipos sofisticados de entrenamiento, el conjunto de luces desaparecía para dar paso a bolsas de arena, el piso dejaba de ser piso para verse cubierto de una especie de colchoneta, 2 camas elásticas y taburetes, también había una pared para escalada, también tenían la mas alta tecnología en entrenamiento, sin mencionar lo que hay en el segundo piso.

Es ahí donde nos encontramos en la sala de la casa Kinomoto donde 2 jovencitas se encontraban practicando, mejor dicho una practica y la otra le corregía los errores.

- Muy bien Tomoyo, da un poco más de fuerza al golpe con la derecha... si así esta mejor – Sakura dijo mientras con una pesa en mano hacia ejercicios – tienes que mejorar tu técnica si quieres venir conmigo a China.

- lo sé Kura, pero esto me está matando, mira que es el primer día no quiero ni imaginar como voy a acabar – pues Tomoyo tenía razón, la noche anterior se habían quedado a dormir en casa de sakura, y esta la había levantado a las 5 a.m. para entrenar y ya eran las 8:30.

- Tienes razón ya es hora de desayunar, primero hay que guardar todos los instrumentos, luego de bañarnos tomamos desayuno. Y a las 12 estas practicando tiro a larga distancia que es lo que te falta

- ¿Tiro?

- si tiro, tu vas a ser la francotiradora del grupo, por eso tienes que estar mejor preparada.

- como mande mi capitán – dijo a forma de broma Tomoyo lo que ocasionó que las dos se pusieran a reír. Fueron interrumpidas cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó dejando a las dos muchachas paralizadas.

Se preguntarán ¿por qué están tannnnnnn sorprendidas de que toquen el timbre de la casa? Pues verán: Nadie pero absolutamente nadie aparte de Tomoyo conoce la dirección de la casa de Sakura. Sus compañeros de colegio se comunican con ella por teléfono y no necesitan su dirección; y la agencia secreta mantiene bien guardada la identidad de sus top agents por eso nadie conoce donde vive ni su verdadero nombre.

- Tomoyo, guarda todo e ingresa las claves cambia tu ropa de entrenamiento por unas normales y luego saca la imagen paralizada de la ventana, yo voy a cambiarme para abrir la puerta no salgas a menos que yo te llame de lo contrario mantente lo más oculta posible. – dijo Sakura corriendo al cuarto contiguo a cambiarse para abrir la puerta.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta el llevó el susto de su vida.

* * *

En una casona aparentemente vieja se encontraban 2 chicas conversando apresuradamente y con un tono de duda en la voz. 

- No me parece correcto que esas se integren al grupo sin pasar la prueba de la temeridad ¡no es justo! Hasta yo tuve que pasarla – una enérgica joven de no más de 28 años decía enfurecidamente a su acompañante

- A mi tampoco me parece correcto, pero es decisión de Shaoran y no podemos contradecirla. Será mejor que nos vayamos haciendo a la idea, Nakuru – respondió una chica de ojos rubí tratando de sonar calmada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que era todo lo contrario.

- Me niego, pero voy a esperar a conocerla y si no me agrada eso significa guerra. – dijo Nakuru echándose a reír.

- dudo que Shaoran te deje tratarlas así, por algo las ha escogido, será mejor no hacerlo enojar – respondió la ojos rubí

- Tienes razón Meiling, me gusta mucho estar viva como para contradecir al famoso Li Shaoran – dijo Nakuru en forma sarcástica. De pronto el celular de Meiling empezó a sonar.

- _aló? Si... si... cómo?... esta bien llévenlos a la celdas de alta seguridad, dentro de poco voy allá, si adiós_. – sin decir más colgó – Eran de la central de investigación capturaron a dos espías, pareceque son miembros de Silver Snake, será mejor llamar a Shaoran lo más pronto posible.

- Olvídalo, acabo de marcar lo tiene apagado y no sabemos donde se encuentra con la idea que tuvo Eriol. Tendremos que esperar a que él nos llame o que venga no podemos hacer nada más – dijo Nakuru pensando en que lugar podrían encontrar al jefe de la banda y su mano derecha.

* * *

Estaba más que sorprendida... estaba Anonadada¿cómo era posible que él supiera donde vivía? Jamás se imagino verlo parado en la puerta de su casa. Mucho menos cuando debería estar tocando la puerta de su novia pidiendo perdones. A menos que... que supiera que ella no había pasado la noche en su casa, pero eso es imposible. 

- Buenos Días Eriol ¿ qué se te ofrece? – dijo seriamente, aún no sabia como reaccionar.

- Buenos Días srta. Sakura, es un placer volver a verla – dijo de forma galante Eriol.

- Pues no puedo decir lo mismo- dijo Sakura no ocultando su incomodidad- dime para que has venido de una vez y vete – dijo Sakura de manera cortante.

-Esta bien, lo siento. Vine a ofrecer mis disculpas por mi comportamiento y el de mi primo, la tarde de ayer. Cree que pueda hablar con Tomoyo? Necesito explicarle algunas cosas.- pidió Eriol rogando a todos los cielos que Sakura accediera

al principio Sakura se mostró reluctante de dejarlo pasar a su "hogareña" casa, pero al final accedió esperando que Eriol dijera que estaba ocultando y de esa forma poder ver a Tomoyo sonriendo de nuevo.

- Sienta, voy a buscar a Tomoyo y ver si quiere hablar contigo. – diciendo esto Sakura se dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Un pequeña niña jugaba con su linda muñeca muy tranquila ella sin saber que esa muñeca no era cualquier muñeca... Nooooooooooo esa muñeca tenía una camara integrada y en estos momentos estaba siendo observada por su tan 'amable' y 'bondadoso' papá. 

Li Shaoran vigilaba a su hija por 2 grandes motivos: el primero era que la niña era muy traviesa y le gustaba estar escapándose de sus sirvientes y el segundo motivo, pues el segundo motivo era muy secreto casi nadie lo sabia. Y por el momento ustedes tampoco la sabrán!.

- que niña para más traviesa, lo que no entiendo es porque para escapándose, lo mejor será tenerla siempre vigilada para que no vaya correr ningún peligro.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. ¿ Quién estaría llamando? A estas horas de la mañana? Un Sábado?

- Aló?... Eriol?... donde?... te dejó entrar?... si si... si las convences llévalas a la casona... si sí ahí están Meiling y Nakuru... ya basta! Ve como te las arreglas yo salgo a la.. si! Apúrate. – diciendo esto colgó, apagó el televisor que mostraba las imágenes de su hija y lo escondió detrás de un cuadro, Terminando salió de la casa o mejor dicho mansión.

* * *

Tomoyo salió de la cocina y se encontró con Eriol y a pesar de que sabía que Eriol ocultaba algo corrió y lo abrazo sin dejar de llorar. 

- Tranquila Moyo, aquí estoy, vine para que me disculparas- Dijo Eriol sujetándola de la cintura mientras Tomoyo seguía llorando- no llores por favor sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

- Lo siento, pero es que me da tanto gusto verte que no lo puedo evitar... pensé que después de lo de ayer no te volvería a ver- respondió Tomoyo aun en sollozos.

- Sabes muy bien que eso no va a pasar, te amo demasiado como para poder alejarte de mi lado- dijo Erio, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para darle un profundo beso lleno de amor y ternura.

- Yo también te amo Eriol, y se que nunca podría vivir sin ti, pero... – dijo una dubitativa Tomoyo alejándose un poco de él – no podremos estar juntos a menos que mi prima aprueba nuestra relación.

- Pero¡tu prima es menor que tu! – dijo Eriol alzando la voz – tu decisión no puede depender de ella. Ya era una mujer grande y no puedes dejar que una chica te este mandando.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de Sakura, tu no la conoces – dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo- (como se atreve, pensó)

- Lo siento, no quise ser grosero, pero...

- Esta bien, Sakura me dijo que querías decirme algo¿qué es? – preguntó

- Bueno, verás lo que no te he dicho sobre mí es – dijo Erio sin saber por donde empezar – creo que sería mejor explicárselo a las dos juntas

- Supongo que si voy por Sakura.

- Espera, - dijo tomándola del brazo – tengo que explicárselo con la ayuda de mi primo... y me gustaría que me acompañaran a la casa de él.

- Eso lo va a decidir Sakura, ya vuelvo, sólo será un momento.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la cocina, y obviamente había escuchado parte de la conversación ( como habían estado hablando un 'poco' alto) y ya sabía lo que tenían que hacer. Empezo a caminar hasta la refrigeradora, pero en vez de abrirla como cualquier otra introdujo un código en una especie de teclado que se encontraba estratégicamente camuflado. Al abrirse la refrigerado, en vez de encontrar carnes y cosas que se guardan normalmente; se podía ver todo tipo de pistolas. Sakura tomó una pistolas automática y una navaja. La navaja la escondió en sus botas y la pistola en su casaca, justo antes de que entrará Tomoyo volvió a introducir un código y la nevera se cerró sin hacer ruido. 

- Sakura.. crees ¿qué debamos ir? – pregunto Tomoyo

- Sí, me parece que es una excelente idea – dijo ocultando el verdadero motivo. – Tenemos que ir, tu felicidad depende de eso.

- Gracias Kura – dijo Tomoyo

- no tienes porque Moyo – dijo Sakura sonriendo como cualquier persona. Su sonrisa era la más alegre, bondadosa y amble que hubiera sobre la Tierra y muy pocos eran los afortunados en verla.

- Kawaii! – dijo Moyo mientras sacaba a su videocámara y empezaba a grabar a la pobre de Sakura que tenía una gotita sobre su cabeza.

- Moyo, no crees ¿qué ya estoy un poco grande como para que me sigas filmando? – dijo Sakura sin dejar de sonreir.

- Por supuesto que no, estas más encantadora que nunca – dijo sin dejar de filmar en un solo momento.

* * *

Meiling y Nakuru seguían conversando, tranquilas como si nada fuera más importante que su conversación. Al parecer se habían olvidado que dentro de poco llegarían dos muchachas y que serían acogidas sin tener que pasar la tan temida prueba. Ambas estaban sentadas en un confortable mueble que daba la espalda a la puerta y no se dieron cuenta cuando la manecilla de la puerta giró y permintió la entrada de un hombre. 

- ¿ Qué hace? – dijo la persona. A lo que las dos chicas voltearon después de gritar .

- Shaoran! No vuelvas a hacer eso por poco nos matas del susto. – dijó Meiling mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

- Es culpa de ustedes por estar tan distraídas. Agradezcan que fui yo y no cualquier otra persona. – replicó sin emoción en la voz. Sin decir algo más se fue por una de las puertas.

- Sabes, tu primo puede ser muy aterrorizador si se lo propone – dijo Nakuru al poco rato – ¿no crees Meiling?

- Pues sí, da más miedo que una película de terror, a veces me pregunto por que tiene ese carácter.

* * *

Eriol se paro al ver dos figuras salir de la cocina, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a una de ellas sonriendo como si nada en el mundo tuviera importancia. Era Sakura la que sonreía con tanta inocencia que Eriol temió haberse equivocado de casa. Por otro lado, Sakura, al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada borro la sonrisa de su rostro. 

- Ya estamos listas¿ a dónde tenemos que ir? – preguntó Sakura

- A la casa de mi primo, si me siguen por favor – dijo Eriol un poco sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

- Yo te sigo, Tomoyo va a ir contigo – dijo. Su verdadero motivo para ir en carros separados, era pues rastrear su camino e ir buscando información de Eriol y Li, buscar records de las calles y otras cosas sin que nadie se enterara.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Sin decir una palabra más ambos se subieron a sus respectivos autos, mientras Tomoyo subía al de Eriol.

* * *

Notas de Autora: Lo sientooo mucho! Se que no actualicé en mucho tiempo, pero la verdad que este ultimo mes ha sido muy ajetreado para mi 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo En el próximo cap. Sabremos cual es la verdad detrás de Shaoran y Eriol y ¿porque vigilar a tu hija¿qué hay en esa casona¿Una refrigeradora llena de armas? Desde cuando...

Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo

Bye

Obstinate Tear.


	5. Buscando Verdades

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does**

**5. Buscando Verdades**

Ya llevaba buen tiempo esperando y parecía que todavía no iban a llegar. ¿Qué podría demorarles tanto? Estas y otras cosas pensaba Shaoran que ya había perdido la paciencia (como si tuviera mucha). A su lado se encontraban Meiling y Nakuru que también estaban esperando la llegada de las dos 'inocentes' chicas.

- Shaoran, tenemos cosas más importantes quehacer; y estamos aquí sin hacer nada mientras esperamos a las dos 'muñecas' – Meiling estaba exasperada, aún no entendía porque tenían que recibir en su pandilla a dos chicas que no eran fuertes ni ágiles.

- Deja de quejarte Meiling, en ningún momento perdí tu opinión – dijo Shaoran sin voltear a mirarla.

- No tienes que ser tan brusco, sabes – dijo Meiling.

- No le hagas caso Mei, Shaoran se enoja fácilmente – dijo Nakuru para evitar que Meiling se enojara más

- Cállense las dos, si tanto tienen que conversar por qué no se van a otro lugar.- Shaoran acababa de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. En estos momentos Meiling se sentía muy afortunada de ser prima de Shaoran, porque si fuero otra persona ya no estaría viva para contar del enojo de Shaoran

Mientras los tres estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos ya podía divisar a lo lejos 2 autos que se acercaban a gran velocidad a la dirección de Shaoran y las chicas.

* * *

Era imposible, definitivamente tenía que ser un error. Chiharu no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, es más si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho la habría tomado por loca.

Jamás en todos los años de la agencia, se había tramado un plan tan incompleto y perfecto a la vez. En el folio que sostenía en la mano decía claramente que 2 agentes secretos se iban a encargar de aniquilar al magnate de la mafia China. Repito la Mafia China! Nunca en la historia se había visto eso.

- Tiene que se un error de impresión, no pueden enviar sólo a 2 personas, ese hombre debe estar más resguardado que el mismo emperador! 2 no podrán siquiera infiltrarse a su base. – Chiharu quedó pensativa – será mejor que lo revise en la computadora y busque el nombre de los 2 agentes encargados de la misión.

Diciendo esto aceleró el paso a la habitación central donde se encontraban las computadoras, se sentó en la primera computadora que encontró vacía y se puso a revisar el archivo en busca de errores y al no encontrarlos, fue a buscar el nombre de los 2 encargados de la misión pero no salía nada.

* * *

- No puede ser, si no aparece nada en la base de datos significa que la operación es confidencial de rango 1 y solo los encargados saben de la misión. – Chiharu sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente¿quiénes eran los encargados de la misión?

'No puede ser, no hay nada en la base de datos de la agencia y esos imposible. Para la policía ellos no existen, no hay absolutamente nada y llevo buscando más de media hora. Me pregunto que habrá detrás de todo esto. Cada vez se me hace más sospechoso' Estas cosas pensaba Sakura cuando vio a lo lejos una casa y se podía distinguir tres personas paradas en la puerta.

- Lo último que me faltaba, 3 idiotas nos esperan para contarnos algo que sólo uno lo puede hacer. – quedó pensativa por un momento y luego continuó hablando en voz alta – Será mejor no decirle nada a Tomoyo sobre la base de datos, la preocuparía por nada.

Mientras tanto su confiable laptop seguía buscando cualquier información relacionada a estas dos misteriosas personas: Li Xiao Lang y Hiiragisawa Eriol

No pudo seguir buscando mas a fondo puesto que el convertible de Eriol ya se había estacionado frente a la nada humilde casa.

Al estacionar su auto Sakura pudo identificar a una de las personas: elfamoso Li Shaoran.

* * *

Hikaru estaba corriendo por todos lado, buscando en donde esconderse de sus niñeras. Se paró de pronto al ver un agujero, lo suficientemente grande para ella, entre los arbustos y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió.

-Aquí no me podrán encontrar y luego papá las regañará y despedirá y así ya no tendré que preocuparme que papá se enamoré de una de esas cabezas huecas. – dijo Hikaru mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, sin saber que no sólo las niñeras querían algo con su papá sino toda mujer que estuviera bien de la vista.

Mientras ella dormía 5 'empeñosas' niñeras buscaban a la 'tierna' hija de su patrón. Sus pensamientos mientras buscaban a Hikaru eran estos " cuando me casé con Li, la enviaré muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lejos de aquí " o " maldita chiquilla no puede estar quieta ni por un momento" o " tengo que encontrarla para que el Sr. Li me prefiera a mi solamente"

Pues bien las niñeras no eran tan inocentes como aparentaban ser, se podría decir que están más interesadas en su patrón que en la dulce niña.

* * *

Que queden las cosas claras cuando los recién llegados se bajaron del auto, las 2 muchachas no exactamente recibidas con los brazos abiertos. Las 2 chicas que se encontraban al lado de Shaoran les miraron de tal forma que si las miradas mataran estarían ya bajo tierra. Meiling había sido siempre muy desconfiada, casi tanto como Shaoran, y esta vez no iba a haber excepción. Nakuru, ella sólo buscaba que su querido primo alla escogido a la chica correcta.

Eriol se acerco a ellos junto con Sakura y Tomoyo, esta bien cogida de su mano.

- Hola Chicas – saludo Eriol tanto a Meiling como a Nakuru, a Shaoran lo había visto hace poco – quiero presentarles a mi novia, Tomoyo Daidouji; y a su prima Sakura Kinomoto.

- Mucho gusto, Eriol me ha hablado tanto de ustedes – dijo Tomoyo de forma amable, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Un gusto conocerlas. – fueron las únicas palabras de Sakura, pero depuse de mirar por un rato a las dos fijamente les dedicó una linda sonrisa.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Meiling; había algo en esta chica Sakura que le inspiraba confianza – No nos quedemos aquí parados, entren. Después de decir eso todos entraron.

Ya adentro todos se sentaron en diferentes sitios: Tomoyo y Eriol estaban juntos, Meiling y Nakuru se sentaron en un mismo sillón y Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron en diferentes sillas.

Creo que sería mejor que empezarán de un vez, nos trajiste hasta acá Eriol para decirnos la verdad y no sirve darle tantas vueltas al asunto.- Sakura fue la primera en hablar; y por alguna razón no lo dijo con voz de orden ¿qué tramará?

- Verán el que debe contarles es Shaoran no depende de mí - respondió

- Li cree que pueda hablar de una vez – dijo Sakura mientras ajustaba su casaca y se aseguraba que no se viera la pistola automática que tenía escondida.

- Señorita Kinomoto no es bueno apresurarse, en todo caso la que debería estar más ansiosa es su prima y no usted – dijo li con una voz tan áspera y con una mirada que décima 'no te atrevas a contradecirme'

Antes de que pudiera objetar, se vio interrumpida por Nakuru que al parecer se había olvidado de su pequeño complot en contra de las recién llegadas.

- Shaoran, tienes que apurarte tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Nakuru

Muy bien entonces empecemos. – Li dijo de mala ganay le señaló a Eriol para que se parará – yo soy Li Shaoran, provengo de la familia Li de china. Eriol, Meiling y Nakuru son parientes míos. Hemos venido a Japón debido a ciertos asuntos que tenemos que resolver

¿Han escuchado hablar de la pandilla "the Wolves"? – preguntó Eriol.

Antes de que Tomoyo respondiera, Sakura se apresuró a decir:

- No, nunca habíamos oído de esa pandilla – la verdad era que tanto Tomoyo como Sakura sabían perfectamente la existencia de esa banda, lo que desconocían era quienes la integraban.

- Pues bien, "the Wolves" son una banda a nivel mundial, su sede esta en china y nosotros somos parte de ella. – continuó Eriol omitiendo bastante información, en caso de que las 2 se asustaran y no quisieran formar parte de su grupo.

- ¿una banda¿cuánto tiempo formas parte de ella? – preguntó al fin Tomoyo que había estado un poco callada ( la verdad es que me había olvidado de ella, jeje).

- Si querida, no te enojes conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes, pero es que no sabía como reaccionarias, pero...- Eriol no sabía que más decir¿qué pasaría si lo rechazaba por estar dentro de un banda? Él no lo soportaría, de eso estaba seguro.

- Te entiendo, y sé que no podías decir nada – lo tranquilizó 'yo misma no se cómo decirte lo que soy realmente' pensó Tomoyo.

- Crees que puedas continuar, no dispongo de tanto tiempo – dijo Sakura un poco irritada, que en realidad era para esconder la alegría que sentía por su prima. A lo que Tomoyo se rió pues conocía mejor que nadie a su prima.

- antes de que continuemos, Daidouji, si quiere seguir viendo a Hiiragisawa y en un futuro casarse con él usted tiene que unirse a nuestra banda, de lo contrario no podrá volverlo a ver...- fueron las palabras que dijo Li y que dejaron sin habla a Tomoyo.

¿Qué responderá tomoyo¿Estará de acuerdo Sakura¿sacará su pistola y matará de un disparo a Li, por ser tan amarado? Realmente no lo sé.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ok! Siento muchooooooooooo la tardanza, se que no hay excusas pero este mes he estado super ocupada con las tareas del colegio (por no decir que apenas y me alcanzaba tiempo de bañarme)

Espero que el proximo cap. Salga más rápido.

Respondiendo a un apregunta: si, entre Tomoyo y Sakura se dicen Moyo y Kura.

Bye Bye

Obstinate Tear.

pdta: si me pueden ayudar con ideas para otra historia. Tengo que escribir una historia en ingles pero estoy escasa de ideas gracias!


End file.
